A Long Road Nowhere
by chocolate rules
Summary: My first fic, EVER, and I hope you like it. Bad, spurge of the moment title. During Christmas time, Sam's friend emails him with a weird story and Sam convinces Dean to go check it out. No slash ever. Rated T, see chap 3! That rhymed
1. Sam's Friend

Hey, this is my first fic, EVER, so please be gentle.

Okay, so this is a Christmas story, cause you know they didn't actually give us one. This is actually just a prologue. This was actually inspired by the stories on this site, which i just 'stumbled' across. I love the idea of writing out any fantasy with the Winchesters. Anyway, any and all reviews are welcomed, criticisms too - cause how else will I learn. I already have the second chapter, but totally welcome ideas. Anyway, thanks!

Chapter 1

Sam's Friend

He had always wanted to be normal. He had tried at Stanford. He had tried for four years. But Sam was so sweet-looking and kind. He looked so innocent. He was always jumping at any chance to help someone. During their first mid-terms, his roommate Steve Holden had marveled at Sam's ability to research ability. To what Steve could only find one useful link, which only had about one good paragraph in it, Sam could find at least 10 links. Steve was never surprised to run into Sam in the library. Sam was always on top of things, researching and his ability to recall. Steve was more of a partygoer but Sam was always at the dorm. He started feeling bad about him being alone and stayed behind. He told Sam that his semester goal was to show Sam a good time.

After working him up for two weeks, Steve led a reluctant Sam to a party hosted by a frat. Sam wouldn't drink, but Steve binged. Steve was a pretty good looking guy, muscles and soft brown hair- the works Steve called it. The girls flocked to Steve and Sam thought back to Dean, his charmer brother. This would defiantly be Dean's scene. Just as Sam has decided it was best to leave, he saw her.

She was standing by the window with the chip bowl in hand. Her blond hair hung around her shoulders. Sam was mesmerized. She was talking to a friend of her's, but she felt his gaze. She looked up to a lanky, tall boy couldn't be eighteen. She nodded along to her friend's story. She had to go to him, she didn't know why.

Sam saw her catch his stare. He looked away. _Damn, _he thought. He wasn't sure if he meant 'Damn, she's hot', or 'Damn, she caught you.' No, he'd meant 'Damn, she's way out of my league.' He started to walk towards the door. However, a soft hand grabbed for his arm as he reached for his jacket.

"Going so soon," she said. He turned around to face the girl. Wow, she had a great voice, and he had been right - she was hot.

"Naw," he found himself saying. And that's how it started. Her name was Jessica Monroe and when he talked with her, he felt as if he'd known her forever. Maybe he had.

Steve looked across the room until he spotted Sam. _Was he talking to a girl?_ - Steve thought. He smiled, reminding himself to tell Sam he owed him one. At that thought though, he chuckled, he owed Sam like twenty favors. Sam always helped him out - no matter what. He saw how Sam and the girl looked to be in their own world. _You, Steve Holden, are a damn good friend._


	2. A Friendly Reminder

Hello, well here's the first real installmemt to my story. Hope everyone likes it. And like i said before this is like the Christmas story that we never got. So set between whatever timeframe that would be...Phantom traveler and Bloody Mary. I'm probaobly wrong, if any one know's tell me. It won't affect the story since i really won't mention them.

Oh, and as far asI know Rumour doesn't exist.

Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...Steve's mine.

A Long Road Nowhere

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 2

A Friendly Reminder

"Thank GOD that's over!" Dean cried, tossing their bag into the trunk. They were parked by their motel room. Dean had a bandage over his left brow and a few scratches on his chin.

"You can say that again," Sam said sourly. He tossed his rifle into the trunk and heaved it closed. Dean shot his brother a side-glance - he was going to let that go but God help Sam if he hurts his baby.

"Thank GOD that's over!" Dean repeated. He smirked at Sam's glare.

"I didn't actually want you to say it again."

"Then, you should be clearer with your wishes."

"Ah," Sam decided to not satisfy Dean by arguing over this. "I'm checking us out." Sam said walking away. When he returned, Dean was already in the driver's seat and waiting in front of the manager's office. He quickly got in wanting to get the hell away from that freak of a town. He felt that if they'd stayed any longer, the entire city would need an extericism. Dean had laughed at that, but he didn't disagree. It had been a freaky city.

"Where to?" Sam asked, looking over to Dean. Dean shrugged. "Fine, just get us the furthest you can from here." He pulled out his laptop from the pile of junk in the backseat, "I'll look for our next stop." As Sam opened it, his 'you've got mail' sign was up. He opened it and was shocked at what it read.

To: Sam Winchester

From: Steve Holden

Re: Hell of a Weekend

Hope your having a good trip. You know Christmas is nearing and my mom thought it would be nice to invite you to dinner on X-MasEve. She told me to ask you yesterday, but I think it'll be useless now. Remember how I always spend Thanksgiving with my grandmother and Christmas at home, well this year it switched. Anyway, yesterday Cassie, remember Cassie my sister, my grandmother and me went to visit my grandfather's grave thought it would be nice to walk. It was on the way back, it got weird. This thing attacked us when we passed by this forest opening. It knocked me out, took my sister, and my grandmother's in the hospital. Mom said you didn't need to know all this, but hell Sam, you're my best friend. I figured I could tell you. Not that it would help. Make me feel better I guess. Cops said it was a robbery gone wrong. That they doubted that Cassie had been their target. I hate that I couldn't even protect her. Anyways, get back to me, just to know your okay.

Steve

Something had attacked Steve? Sam knew he had to check this out. He glanced over at Dean, how would he feel going after this thing? They _could_ help. Steve didn't know it, but they could. And he would.

"Dean," he said. He tried to sound natural, make it sound like any other job. "Think I got something."

"Um, what?" the elder Winchester replied. He hadn't even looked away from the road. Good.

"Something attacking walker by's in a little town called Rumour," Sam said casually, he even tried to make it sound fun.

"Rumour? Kind of a throwback, huh?" _It worked, _Sam thought, _Dean's clueless._ "Why's this our thing?" _Damn it._

"Well," Sam thought quickly. "This girl was kidnapped and her grandmother is in the hospital. Cops said it had been a robbery gone wrong."

"Sounds like a robbery gone wrong."

"Dean!" Sam tried to sound annoyed, heck he wasn't trying as hard as him actually being annoyed. Why couldn't Dean just say okay and drive!

"What?" Dean asked, what had he said. "It doesn't sound like our thing. Sounds like an actual cop thing. Let them do something for once."

"No," Sam spat out. "We have to do this!" He hadn't meant to say that. Dean would notice his personal interest for sure now.

"What aren't you saying, Sam?" Dean asked. He was shooting him side-glances. What the hell's wrong with that kid! One minute he's fine and pissed off at the town, next he's freaking over some damn kidnapping.

Sam looked down. He started fingering the laptop on his lap. "It's just weird."

"What makes _this_ weird?" Dean asked. "Think it's actually quite normal. Unless, you're not saying something." Dean kept glancing towards Sam.

He shook his head. No reason to actually go. Hell, nothing really seemed supernatural about Steve's message. But he'd said weird! Something 'weird' had happened.

Dean caught up to Sam's thoughts. He saw him fingering the laptop, which always means he's lying. Sam almost always fidgeted when he lied. Most people believed Sam because of this, made him look worried and believable. But Dean knew Sam too well. He could read Sam better than Dad or even his precious car. Dean saw Sam's eyes search for a reason to go. What the hell did this mean to Sam?

"Sam?"

I don't know." Sam answered cheaply. He really didn't. Everything sounded stupid when he tried explaining it to Dean in his head.

"Liar!" Dean tossed at Sam. _Tell the truth Sammy, before I have to get them out of you. _"You're a horrible liar! How what's up!"

Sam sighed. Fine, plan B.

"Steve Holden." he said simply.

"Who?"

"Steve Holden," Sam repeated. He looked up to Dean's gaze. "My freshman roommate." Then, as quickly and as calmly as he could, Sam told Dean of the email He even read part of it to Dean. He couldn't stop until it was all lied out there. He was sure Dean would say no. "Please, Dean."

Now, it was Dean's turn to sigh. He could hear Sam's pleading voice. _Damn it Sammy._ He couldn't give in to a 'hunch' by a mere "Please" even Sam's. As kids, Dean had never been able to deny Sam anything. Well, Anything in his power. (No matter what he said -then or now- there was no way an eight year old was going to drive.) Now, however, this could cut into their search for their father.

"No!"

"Please, Dean," Sam pushed. He knew he could break him. "I'm begging you."

"No, I mean it! It's pointless, Sam."

"No it's not. Steve would appreciate the help."

"Thought it said he knew you couldn't help."

"He doesn't know what I do. If he knew, Dean, then he'd _know _we could help."

"But…" Dean started. But Sam had found a better argument.

"If I was kidnapped, or in the hospital, wouldn't you want help to find me or care for me. Any kind of help? I mean, come on Dean, if nothing's up we'll leave. Just give it a few days." Sam looked straight at Dean. Dean had been looking back at him most of the time, since they were driving down a straight road. Sam knew Dean would do it now. He had touched his weak point- the only one Sam could remember ever effecting Dean. Dean's one weakness, maybe other than his precious car but defiantly before it, was Sam. Sam could control Dean's interest. Perks of being the baby brother.

Dean stared at Sam for ten whole seconds. Sam had looked back at him the entire time. _Damn it!_ "No Sammy, it's pointless." he said a final time. Sam however, noted how it was more of a plea. No 'that's final' ring to it. He could press it.

"Pleeease, Dean. Just to check it out. _Pleeease_."

"Fine!" Dean said. He looked back as Sam, smiled triumphantly. Go he was easy! Sam wasn't ten anymore, he didn't need to agree to everything just to shut him up. But Dean knew better. Sam always got what he wanted and needed. Dean couldn't deprive him, even when their Dad had denied Sam Something because he'd screw up on a lesson, Dean found a away to make it up to him. Why? Because it was what Dean wanted: Sam happy.


	3. Detour

This wasn't my first intentional chapter 3. That one's almost done. This was just a humorous take I needed to get out. Wrote it today, kindof a one-shot except that it mentions their need to keep going. I had a bad day and thought I'd like to have some fun with the boys. Anyway, Chap 4 is almost up. Thanks to all reading, but please do review...I'd like some good days some more.:)

Warning: Beer and Sex involeved. But with some humor thrown in too.

Disclaimer:I own them, and they say hi...lol...thanks to the WB...(Amanda, Nikki, and Chance are mine.)

A Long Road Nowhere

By: chocolate rules

Chapter 3

Detour

It was an 8 hour drive and it was spent mainly in silence. To make up for his inability to maintain his ground, Dean blasted Zeppelin the entire time. Sam knew what he was trying to do- get Sam to complain. If Sam complained, Dean would stop right where he was and no amount of begging could get them going again.

However, Sam was about to scream in agony. As they entered another city and hit a stop light, the green car beside them stared at Dean. Dean was strumming on the steering wheel, humming along to every song perfectly. Sam saw his chance.

"Dean, they're staring at you." Sam said in as much nonchalant voice as he could muster. Dean just looked over at Sam and grinned. God, how Sam hated that grin.

Unfortunately, the driver and two passengers of the car were - you guessed it - woman. Dean lowered the radio, lowered his window, and stuck his head out of it.

"Hey, ladies!" they smiled at him. His pride rising. "How are you this fine, _oh so fine_, evening?" And then, he grinned at them. Sam didn't see it but he knew. Dean was always grinning to the girls. How they all fell for it was as much a phenomenon to him as everything else in his line of duty.

They giggled. Dean had grinned and they giggled. Sam leaned his head back on the leather seat. Was this world so cruel that in convincing his brother to do one thing, he'd lost his control over yelling at Dean to the hell moving. Probably. Steve needed them and what does Dean do? Flirt.

Dean was sweet talking them. They were all into it. They had even complimented him on his eyes. His eyes! Sam was sure he was on the verge of puking. Another car had pulled up behind them and the light turned green. Dean didn't even notice.

"Dean," Ignored. "Deeaann." Hand trying to brush him away. "Dean!"

"What!" Dean yelled back, turning around. The car behind them started honking.

"Green light, dumbass!" Dean looked at the light. And fell silent, however, this didn't stop him from leaning over the window one last time and telling the girls to follow.

"Follow you where?" Dean didn't answer. "Dean, where re we going?" Nothing, actually he turned up the radio. "Dean!"

"Are you complaining about something Sammy?"

"What? No!"

"Sounds like complaining."

"It's not." Sam said, he was sulking now. He had given up all power to complain. But as soon as Steve's thing was taken care of, he was getting back at Dean.

"Good. Plus, this is a little detour. An hour, two tops."

"Two, we can be in Rumour in less than that."

"See, we practically there!"

"But we're not."

"Fine, then they can follow us to Rumour." Sam was silent, that wouldn't work either.

"Two hours _tops_."

"Plus, you need a few beers in you. And as an added feature, I'm sure one of those fine ladies could see something in you and make it two happy hours."

"Dean!"

"Or not, damn!"

They pulled into a restaurant bar shortly afterwards. Apparently, the girls had decided upon who was to take Dean and who was to take whoever the guy was that had been yelling at Dean. The real loser of the three was the one assigned designated driver.

As soon as they had stepped out of the car, the girls were on them. Amanda, or Mandy, was all over Dean and he wasn't one to back down. Nikki was with Sam, all over him at first until Sam kept pulling away. And Chance was the lone ranger for the night. She was sulking worse than Sam at not being able to party.

"Sam! Lighten up, bro. Look, we've got an hour and fifty…"

"Forty"

"…forty minutes left. Enjoy it."

"Whatever."

"You're totally killing the mood, Sam."

"Then we should leave."

"After five…"

"Twenty."

"Minutes. Twenty, really? See, that's something you shouldn't know. Relax Sam, I said two hours and I'll be done by then. Then, we can leave."

"No, you said tow hours _tops._ Means we can leave before."

"Or stay an extra few." Dean threatened. Sam glared at him, _You wouldn't._ But Dean just grinned. _Oh, yes I would. Care to try me._ "Just, _try _and have some fun. And don't bother me for an hour and forty-five minutes."

"Dean."

"Fine," Dean replied walking back towards Mandy. He checked his watch. "An hour and thirty eight minutes. And Don't you be late!"

Sam walked back to Nikki. She was all into staring at him. He was very happy about this. She also had, and of course Sam noticed, three empty glasses in front of her. Well, it would make it easier for him to relax. _Why the hell not. _Sam thought. Wow, wait a minute: Why the hell not? Was Dean rubbing off on him?

"You wanna dance?" Sam finally noticed that Nikki had been talking to him.

"What?"

"Do you wanna dance?" She said leaning in real close to him.

"Why the hell not." Sam said softly. She lit up, grabbed Sam's hand, and led him to the floor.

Two hours and ten minutes later, Sam was redressing himself as an impatient Dean banged on the motel door. Nikki waved goodbye from under the covers. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV she still had a few hours left on the room.

Dean was leaning on the railing in front of the second floor room. And, just like Sam had expected, he was laughing his ass off.

"Shut the hell up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Just shut the hell up."

"Really, Sam." he couldn't help it. "I thought we just _had _to be there!"

"_Shut up."_

"Bet you didn't even shower, you dirty boy." He started cracking up again. Sam, who was pretty drunk right now, started to stumble his way to the stairs. This just made Dean laugh even more. He went over to Sam and had tried to help his brother with good intention, but when Sam stumbled on the first step again, well he just couldn't. He was satisfied with standing in front of Sam, just in case he actually did fall, Dean didn't feel up to stitching up a drunk Sam. Mainly because he'd be laughing the entire time.

Once in the car, Dean blasted the radio again. Sam moaned in agony and quickly and very forcefully turned it off.

"Hey, just because you went all Happy Hour back there doesn't mean my fun has to stop."

"Dean, quit it. Can't you gloat tomorrow?"

"Fine, but just because a hangover's a lot more fun to mess with."


	4. Rumour Has It Part 1

A/N: Oh My God! I 'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner! And this was supposed to be a Christmas story! Oh well, still will be!

Here's part 1 of two that is chap four. Ifigure this way, theupdate will be sooner!Don't worry though, I'm not finished quite yet.

Hope you guys like this installment. I can't beleive the kind of review I'm getting from this. Makes me soooooo happy!Does a little dance, realizes that everyones watching, waves shyly Okay, now read! (Then Review!)

Chapter 4

Rumour Has It

By: chocolate rules

Back on the road and mainly in silence the Winchesters headed once again to Rumour. As Sam had stated, in less than two hours, the brothers passed the 'Now Entering Rumour' sign. Dean searched for a motel before the much needed diner in order to push Sam into the shower.

Sam was currently staring intently down at his hands, avoiding the moving objects passing by the windows. He had known how low his tolerance level for alcohol was, but when Nikki kept ordering them drinks, he just kept accepting He had never really been drink before. Sure, there were times that Dean had gotten him on a few too many beers, but never this drunk. He was so way beyond buzzed. His thoughts were jumbled and coming quicker than he could process them. Not to mention how one second he felt on top of the world and the other had him wanting to heave over and release all the intoxication.

Dean would just love that. It had taken him a good five minutes to stop laughing after Sam had a hard time grasping the seatbelt and dragging to be buckled. Sam had attempted it twice before Dean had just taken the seatbelt and buckled Sam in himself. He had kept glancing at Sam, like he always did, but this time he had an amused smile to him that had Sam avoid his gaze at all cost.

Dean pulled into the Rumour-side Motel and parked in front of the manager's office. He looked over at Sam, who showed no notion of knowing they'd stopped.

"Sam?" Sam looked hesitantly up. Dean had to stop himself from smiling and going into hysterical laughter again.

"What?" Sam snapped.

"Getting the room now. Don't move from here."

"Like I could if I wanted." Dean left the car, hiding the laughter and returned a few minutes later with their room keys. He got their bags into the room before he even bothered to get Sam to reopen his eyes and step wobbly out of the car.

"Room twelve, dude. Not ten." Dean said, redirecting the drunk man in the right direction for like the third time. He knew he should just grab his arm and guide him into the room, but what fun would he get from that?

Once they finally did make it into the room, Sam had no problem finding a bed and sinking into it. Dean, however, wished to continue his caring, yet insensitive, torture and was shaking Sam awake.

"Up, Sam. Take a damn shower."

"No, let me be. The whole damn room's about to start spinning."

"Love to. However, can't. So get your ass up, dirty boy, take the shower and mind not to throw up all over the place."

"Thanks for the concern." Sam said sarcastically, rising slowly from the bed. Dean shoved him into the bathroom.

"I'm going to get us some lunch. Later, you can call up your friend Steve and then he can tell us what great progress the cops have made to the kidnapping."

"I don't think it was a kidnapping, Dean." Sam called from inside the bathroom.

"All proof supports my point," Dean called back, grabbing money out of another one of his jeans.

"Wait till we talk to Steve. Then we'll see."

"Sure, whatever." Dean said and started headed out the door.

"Dean!" Dean stopped as he was closing the door. He poked his head back into the room.

"What! Did you fall in or something!"

"Ha ha. No, I just had a thought."

"Keep all thoughts that come to you in the bathroom to yourself."

"Jerk! Not that!" Dean stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. If not then it was something longer.

"What then, I'm starving!"

"Call Steve."

"For?"

"Get him to meet you at the diner."

"Because?"

"I'm taking a shower."

"And?"

"Can't call him myself."

"Sam, you have got to start giving me full sentences here."

"Just call him, don't tell him who you are and get him back here."

"So you want me to ambush your friend and kidnap him to a motel room. That's not going to make me look weird at all!"

"No, you asshole!"

"Then?"

"Here. Give him this."

"Dude, he doesn't want anything from in there."

"I'm writing something down!" Sam yelled back. Seconds later, the bathroom door opened and Sam stepped out wearing only his jeans. He handed Dean a folded note from the stationary of their previous motel.

"What, you collect these or something?"

"Just hand that to Steve when you see him. You can read it if you want, but you won't get it and I'm not going to explain it, so I wouldn't bother." Dean opened up the note and laughed.

"Dude, no one's going to get this chicken scratch!" Sam snatched the note back and looked it over.

"I'm drunk and it's the best I can do right now. And shut up." Sam said heading back to the bathroom, closing the door and starting the shower before Dean closed the door behind him.

It had taken him five minutes, after ordering his meal of course, to convince Steve Holden to meet Dean at the diner. When Steve arrived there some ten minutes later, Dean was half way done and on his second cup of coffee. Steve looked around the diner. Dean had given the guy such vague details of himself, he had wondered if Steve would ever realize who he was.

"Hello, this is Steve. Who's this?" Steve had said after Dean had called for him at his home.

"Someone who wants to help you out."

"Help me out? What are you talking about?"

"Your sister, she got kidnapped, right? And your grandmother's in the hospital? Do you know what did this?"

"What is this? An ambush, or something? Are you some reporter guy? Cause I'm getting really sick and tired of you jerks!"

"No, I'm not a reporter. Look, I need you to meet me."

"What? I have no idea who you are, or what you want. And you want me to just meet you somewhere? Are you crazy or something?"

"Look, I'm the first to think that I have nothing to do here. But, I kind of promised someone something. And I'm somewhere public. Please, just need to talk with you for a few minutes." Long pause. "Dude, what have you got to lose? I'm saying I can possibly help you with your sister. Isn't that enough to get you over here?"

"Where are you?"

"At the Riverside Diner?"

"Okay, I know the place."

"Alright, so like ten minutes?"

"Sure. Wait, what do you look like?"

"Um…Handsome devil, leather jacket, respond to the name…Jake."

"Okay. Be there in ten minutes…Jake."

Steve noticed the man, just as he had vaguely described himself. He was the only man there who looked out of place, but complete comfortable.

"Jake?"

"Huh?" He looked up puzzled. Realization crossed his eyes. "Oh, yeah, I'm Jake. Steve right? Take a seat."

"Yeah, Steve." Steve said sitting in front of him. Dean nodded and continued with his meal. Steve looked around, waiting for 'Jake' to continue. "Um, that's it?"

"Huh?"

"You asked me here, and all you're doing is eating?"

"Dude, haven't eaten in like two days. Chill."

"Chill? You said you knew something about my sister."

"No," Dean said, wiping some food off his face and finally finishing. "I said I thought I could help."

"What are you like a private detective or something, cause we don't have the money."

"No, not really. Money's not the issue. Look, I'm just going to grab my order and head out okay. Need you to come with me."

"What? You said somewhere public, and now you want me to go somewhere with you. I think you got the wrong Steve Holden, man." Steve said standing up.

"No, it's you." Dean said getting up, placing a ten down and heading over to the counter. He pulled out the folded note Sam had given him and handed it to Steve. Steve read the sloppy note as a waitress handed Dean three takeout bags and two coffees. He handed her a twenty.

"Take these, will ya?" Dean said giving Steve the coffees. "Did you want anything?" Steve shook his head no. Dean walked out the diner.

"What's this, a joke or something?" Steve asked following Dean out of the diner referring to the note.

"Is it supposed to be?"

"Who wrote this?"

"I'm taking you to him. You got a car or something?"

"No, I took the bus. Where are you taking me and what's this note about?"

"I have no idea about the note. It's supposed to get you to follow me, that's all. I can't even read it, and you'll see why in a second. Just come on man. I haven't got all day. Okay, yes I do but I like to think I don't so," Dean said opening the backdoor to his Impala. He placed the food bags in "please just let's go. You can jump out the car any time you feel like it."

Steve stepped in, unsure if this was the safest or smartest thing to do, but this Jake guy seemed to want to help him with Cassie. He seemed like no threat.

Dean started up the Impala and drove back to the motel, Steve looking around, making sure he still knew his surroundings. Once Dean pulled into the motel parking lot, Steve shot him a look.

"Dude, if I wanted to hurt you, or kidnap you, you're eyes would be covered, right? Just, follow me."

Dean stepped out his car, grabbed the food bags and locked it up, headed to room number twelve motioning for Steve to follow. Steve, still with the coffees, slowly followed Dean into the room.

Sam sat in front of the laptop at the table by the window furthest from the door. He was completely covered with the comforter of one of the beds. As he had stepped out of the bathroom, he had decided against getting dressed and had grabbed the green comforter and settled himself in front of the laptop. He had intended on trying to find out what could of taken his friend's sister, but found himself playing solitaire instead. This was how Dean found him when he entered with Steve.


	5. Rumour Has It Part 2

A/N: And here's the ending to Chap 4. So sorry for the wait. Let's all blame technology and it's lack to work at crucial moments...Okay, well enjoy!

Chap Five will be up late on today. You have been patient and here's your reward. Prtetty, pretty, pretty please review.

As for all my current reviewers, Love You Guys SO Much! and all of you who have this little tal as your fave or on the alert list, love you all tooo! ;)

Chapter 4

Rumour Has It

Part 2

Sam's face was completely covered from view, only his hand on the laptop showing. Dean put the bags down on the table, Steve standing beside the door. Sam's head seemed to move to recognition towards the food. Steve out of his range of view.

"Dude, are you for real with this?" Dean motioned the comforter. The figure seemed to nod. "Whatever." He began to take everything out of the food bags and arrange them on the table, hastily tossing the bags aside.

"Well?" the figure asked. Steve felt something inside him jolt. He recognized that voice. Who was the man beneath the blanket? Dean looked over at the figure.

"Well, what?" Sam tilted his head to Dean in a don't-act-stupid manner. "Over there." Dean replied, motioning towards Steve with his head. "With my coffee!" Dean added heading over to Steve, grabbing the drinks and setting them down on the table.

Sam looked over at his friend, who still had no idea where he was or why. He smiled at him, then realized that Steve had yet to realize that he, Sam, was there. He began to rise and headed towards Steve.

"Steve! How are you, man!" Sam said, getting up, dropping the comforter -revealing himself in just boxers- and smiling hugely at his friend.

"Sam?" Steve said. Sam nodded, quickly regretting it and took a step towards his friend, swaggering all the way. They share a quick hug and Steve look of unbelief on his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"No clue!" Dean called from the table, he was watching the little reunion from the table and really just wanted to get everything moving along.

"You said, you'd try." Sam reminded Dean. He looked back to Steve and smiled at his friend. "Came after reading your email. How's everything?"

"Holding up, I guess. We haven't heard anything from her, but the cops say that could be a good thing. It's only been like two days. But, you came all the way over here just to find that out? You could of just called, or emailed me back or something. Don't have to get to close to the situation."

"Don't worry about that." Sam said grabbing Steve's shoulder. Once he did that he noticed how much he had been swaggering. Apparently, Dean had also noticed. He came behind Sam and throw the comforter on him once more.

"Sam, why aren't you dressed?" Dean asked him as Sam wrapped the welcomed blanket around him.

"Didn't want to." Sam said. Dean grabbed his shoulders and led him to the bed with the missing comforter. Sam flopped down on it and arranged himself.

"Well, talk whatever you need to over, I'm taking a shower, you should eat some, and Steve can tell you how much of a waste of time our drive over here was and how the cops are all over this case. Then, I'm going to need like minimum three hours of sleep and then we can hit the road."

"I said a few days."

"Need be, sure. Otherwise, I really don't see the point." Dean said making his way over to his bag and grabbing some clothing.

"You, don't need to. I'd still like to stay here a few days."

"Whatever, Sam." Dean said heading for the bathroom. Then he turned to Steve. "FYI, name's Dean." And he closed the door behind him.

"Dean? Like your brother Dean? Why'd he say his name was Jake?"

"I asked him not to tell you who he was." Sam said getting up and stumbling to the food.

"Are you like sick or something?" Sam smiled at Steve, and nodded.

"Something like that."

"You alright, man?" Steve said concerned. Sam laughed a little and slowly nodded. Steve eyed him, wondering what was so funny. What was up with this kid. It sure wasn't the Sam he remembered.

"How you doing, man?" Sam asked again. He was eying the food choices Dean had placed out, grabbed a chicken sandwich and went to sit back down on his bed.

"Been better, you know. This whole case., I just never expected anything like this to ever happened. Especially not to Cassie. She's such a great kid." Steve said looking down, remembering his sister.

"Hey man, don't worry! We'll find her." Sam said, sure of himself as he took a huge bite and had lettuce fall all over the bed covers.

"How?" Steve asked, looking at Sam and wondering how his friend could help out. That and why he was in such a, well happy mood.

"By letting the cops follow her trail." Sam started, talking with the huge bite still in his mouth. "Then, you tell me all about the day you were attacked, and me and Dean will take it from there. You'll have Cassie back in no time."

"What are you and your brother going to do?" Sam looked at his friend, wondered if now was the right time for the whole "What's Out There" speech, but found his mind trail off to the baked potatoes on the table.

Sam got up again, grabbed the baked potatoes container, and motioned for Steve to take a seat on the other bed. "We'll do whatever it takes."

"You have no way to get her. They probably just want money. Not that we have much. I have no idea why these people took Cassie." Steve looked up at Sam, who was now between eating the sandwich or the potato. "You think they mistook her for someone else?"

"Who knows. That's a possibility. But tell me Steve, what exactly happened that night? What took Cassie? What hurt your grandmother?"

"I don't know who it was! I didn't get a good look at them."

"No, you said some_thing _attacked you guys and knocked you out. Some_thing_ not someone. What did you see Steve?" Finishing the sandwich and now picking at the potato. Steve shook his head, and miraculously, Sam noticed this. "Come on, man!"

"I was struck, and the panic from losing Cassie, then seeing my grandmother like that on the ground. I was seeing things."

"Seeing things that you've never seen before?"

"I was in a situation I'd never been in before. It's not that hard to start imagining things."

"Just tell me what you think you saw. Then, I'll tell you if you really are crazy."

"Sam, this isn't some kind of joke!" Steve said looking at him in disbelief again, but this time not believing that the guy in front of him was the Sam he knew.

"No! I know it's not. Trust me. It's just that…"

"Then why are you asking all these weird questions? What's wrong with you man?"

"I know they're weird, but I also know you saw something. You said that the entire thing was weird. Well, I get weird. Just tell me what you think you saw and then I can tell you how I can help you. Come on Steve. Just whatever you saw, man."

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, bathed and dressed. He eyed the two, noticed how little progress the conversation had made. He watched Sam for a second, shaking his head at his drunk brother. How had Steve stood being around this kid? Dean would have to question Steve, Sam just wasn't in the right state of mind yet.

:It's not important, Sam." Steve replied angrily. "I already told the cops what I'd seen. They would've laughed in my face if it wasn't that my sister was missing. Now, you want me to tell you all this shit that they all insisted was a fabrication of my imagination? And for what Sam?"

"If you think it'll help," Dean started, walking towards Steve. Steve looked up, surprised to see Dean there. "If you believe what you saw, then tell us. What harm will it do in the long run?" Steve seemed to think about Dean's words for a second. It really wouldn't do much harm to tell of what he though he'd seen. Heck, might be able to get a good laugh out of it. Sam was his friend after all. And he'd come from wherever he was to be there for him. Why not tell them? No harm done. Plus, it wasn't like he was able to go out there himself and go looking for Cassie. Maybe talking it over would get his mind moving again.

"Yeah, man. Tell us." Sam said, sounding weird even to himself. Both Dean and Steve looked over at him, still picking at the potato. Dean started laughing, but the joke was lost on Steve.

"Try and ignore him for right now, Steve. He's kind of wasted right now." Steve made a face of confusion. Sam, drunk?

"Wait, Sam's drunk?"

"Yep." Dean said, head leaning towards Sam on the bed. "Any other reason the kid would act so stupid?"

"I'm only a little drunk." Sam retorted, looking up at Dean glaring. Dean began to laugh again. He walked over to Sam and sat in front Steve on his bed.

"Dude, can you even remember how much you had?" Sam thought for a moment. He tried to mentally count his drinks. He quickly found that not only could he not remember most of them, but that mental math hurts your head while drunk. He shook his head no and remembered how this too hurt his head.

"Yeah, didn't think so."

"How much, then?"

"I'll tell you when you can remember."

"Okay."

"Steve," Dean started again. "Please, whatever you remember." Steve nodded.

"It was just starting to get dark. We headed back from my grandfather's grave. My grandma, she really likes that time of day. So we were walking extra slow. When we passed the forest opening, she kind of out of breath. So we stopped. Then, we heard this heavy breathing. I looked around, but I didn't see anything. Then, Cassie started screaming. That's when I saw it. That's when I think I saw it anyway."

"What?"

"It was huge. It had these.. claws, I guess. But, they were like, retractable. He was using them to intimidate us. My grandmother, she hadn't even noticed him until Cassie started screaming. She turned around and saw it and her eyes went wild. Then, she said something in a language I swear I'd never heard before and the _thing_ noticed I guess. Next thing he does is back slash my grandmother, making her fall onto the pavement and she was out. I tried to do something, but then it pushed me, and I went flying like fifteen feet and blacked out when I hit the ground. The whole way though, maybe like two seconds tops. I heard Cassie yelling no." Steve hung his head down at the memory. He held back the tears and regained control over his breathing. He'd been rambling and was kind of winded, but it felt good to get all of it out. More than he'd told the cops even.

"When I came to, the ambulance was already taking my grandmother away and paramedics were calling to me trying to see if I was okay. I asked them where Cassie and my grandma were. Hen they told me. Cassie wasn't there. That thing had got her." Steve's voice broke some as a few tears streamed down his face.

"Sorry about all that." Dean said. Steve looked up and nodded. He expected them to tell him now how crazy he was to believe he saw some claw-retracting thing attack him. He was surprised then by Dean's look of worry. Sam had been listening intently as well, his look of worry was a little less convincing, but not humorous as it had been minutes earlier.

"We're going to try and help you, okay. Thanks for telling us all that."

"How are you going to help against something that wasn't there?"

"I believe it was." Dean stated simply. Sam nodded to Steve. They would so be able to help.

"You win, Sammy. It's our kind of thing." Sam smiled.

"You'd think, that by now you'd get used to me being right."

"Dude, don't push your luck." Dean warned getting up from the bed and grabbing his coat. "Mind showing me where all this happened, Steve?"

"Wait, you believe me? You believe that shit of a story? I don't even believe it!" Steve yelled looking between the brothers. Sam shrugged.

"Look, let's just say, I heard some pretty unbelievable stuff and seen some pretty unbelievable shit."

"Like what?"

"Take your pick," Sam said. He got up to finally get dressed and go with Dean. He grabbed the pair of jeans he had pulled off and pulled them on once more. Like the last time, he almost fell over in his attempt to be quick about it. "Werewolves, skin walkers, demons, wendigoes, woman in white, possessed lakes, you name it!" He headed over to his bag and looked through it for a semi clean shirt.

"Are… are you serious?" Steve asked, looking at Dean. "Is he that drunk?" Dean laughed again. Sam glared at them both.

"I'm not that drunk!"

"Yeah, he's serious. we've handled some pretty crazy things in our day. We'll find this thing, kill it and bring Cassie safely back to you. That's what we do." He started walking over to the door, looked over at Sam- who had finally found a shirt and was pulling it on. He started to head in Dean's direction and planned to head out the door when Dean called him back.

"Sam."

"Yeah," he replied looking back at Dean.

"You know it's winter right?"

"Yeah."

"Gonna need more than a T-shirt there, pal." Dean said motioning to Sam's selected attire.

"Right," Sam said, trying not to sound sheepish. He wasn't that that drunk, he told himself as he grabbed a long-sleeved sweatshirt that was hanging out of his bag.

"Steve, it'll be really helpful to see where this thing attacked you guys. Think that'll be a problem?" Dean asked the man, who was still sitting on the bed. He nodded and stood up, walking towards the door. "And Sam, jacket too." Dean said. He opened the door and stepped out, Steve following him.

Sam retreated for his jacket and followed suit, closing the door behind him. Dan got into the Impala and motioned for Steve to get in the back. Sam emerged and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Where to?" Dean asked Steve looking at him through the rearview mirror.

"Spurling Drive." Steve said as the Impala purred out the motel lot.


	6. Spurling Drive

A/ N: Tada! And here it is, Finally got them into the case. That took like FOREVER but let's face it I liked making Sam drunk. That's just such a funny picture that I've been stretching and well after this chapter, it's over, promise. We'll have our Sammy back good as new! And of course Dean will have some material to make sure Sam doesn't ever forget this!

Loving the reviews, keep them coming! make me sooooooooooooooooooooo happy. Really, they do! That and Jensen... different story though all together. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Spurling Drive

By: chocolate rules

The trio reached Spurling Drive and stepped out the vehicle. To Sam's lucky stars, Dean had left the radio off and his head wasn't buzzing. He was also starting to regain control over himself. Or so he hoped he was.

The twenty minute drive up there has been spent mostly in silence except for Steve's occasional instructions. Sam had even managed not to barf when Dean hit a sped bump not bothering to stop.

Spurling Drive seemed like a simple typical street. The Winchesters, however, had learned not to trust those types of appearances. On one side of the road laid three nicely spaced houses some thirty feet from the other side of the road that was entirely forested. Remains of the yellow police tape hung from some of the trees.

"When did the cops take off?" Dean asked Steve as they crossed the road to the forest. He had decided against parking next to the forest in fear that whatever had attacked would take no pity on his baby.

"Same day. Didn't see anything that would help them. They left no trail."

"Stop saying they. Say it." Sam said. He was walking beside Dean, with Steve falling slowly behind. Both brothers had silently figured it would be best for Sam to be near Dean in case he either fell over himself or the thing did come out to attack and Sam's reflex were still slow.

"Quiet Sam." Dean said, glancing over at Steve. Steve was staring at the spot where his grandmother had fallen. Then, his eyes drifted over to where he had last seen his sister standing. It was hard to be back there so soon, especially not knowing what had happened to her.

"No, I'm okay." Steve said nodding more for his own benefit than for the brothers'. He had to be strong, being scared didn't help Cassie.

"Where did it come from?" Dean asked. Him and Sam had stopped on the pavement watching Steve until he had realized they were doing so. Steve, who was still on the road, walked towards them, stopping beside Sam, who actually smiled at him for a second. He pointed above Dean's shoulder.

"In there, I think. That's where he was standing by when Cassie screamed." Dean nodded.

"I'm going to go check it out." He pulled out a small hand gun, smiling to Steve who looked surprised at the object. "Sam."

"Yep." He said looking back at his brother.

"Stay here. You're too drunk to help." Dean said. Then, quickly added, "No matter how _not _drunk you think you are, you so are. Behave now." Dean walked away eyeing Sam like he was serious. Sam had to smile back.

"He's going in there?"

"He's already in there." Sam replied.

"I know that, Sam. I just mean, why?"

"To check it out. We have to know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it."

"But, didn't he kind of just 'walk into it'." Sam looked at him with something clicking in his mind.

"Hey! Yeah, he did. Dean! Get back here man! You have no idea what's in there!" They heard Dean yell something back but they didn't understand it. Sam frowned. Dean had tricked him. How rude, taking advantage over his temporary drunk stage to go and run into something dangerous without prior consideration. Hey! Those were big words, maybe he was regaining control. No, over congratulating yourself for using big words, you are definably still drunk. And thinking that consideration was a big word just proved his own point.

"Wow." he said out loud.

"What?" Steve asked looking back at Sam in concern.

"My mind is like totally rambling. But I understand it all." He looked up at Steve and smiled. "My mind's in Dean mode." Steve smiled back and actually chuckled some. Maybe having Sam drunk right now wasn't such a bad thing. Got his mind off his situation momentarily.

"Hey, why aren't we in the car?" Sam asked Steve.

"We're waiting for your brother. How drunk are you Sam?"

"I know that, I just mean why aren't we waiting in the car. It's kind of cold out here."

"Because," Dean called from behind them. "I don't want you puking all over it. And it's not kind of cold. It's really cold. It's winter." He finished saying standing next to Steve looking at Sam.

"I'm out of the whole puke mood. And I know it's winter." Dean put his hand up to stop him.

"This could go on forever. But I would like to stay on topic."

"What did you see?" Steve asked taking a cue from Dean.

"Yeah," Sam said, remembering their purpose. "What'd cha find?"

"IT definably dragged someone off into the woods there."

"So, Cassie's in there?"

"Looks like it."

"So let's go get her." Steve said about to start running into the woods. Dean grabbed his arm before he made any attempt to. "What?"

"Can't. Have no idea what IT is."

Thought you'd faced a lot of things before! Why's this any more different?"

"We kind of tend to look into what things are before going in there to kill them. Don't really have a fondness of going in there blindly."

"Which reminds me," Sam said looking angrily at Dean. "Why'd you just go in there without us checking things out first?" Dean shrugged.

"No harm done."

"Listen, just because I'm drunk doesn't mean I forget what I have to do. That mainly includes not allowing your ass to go strutting into some forest where there's a potential beast creature without some idea of what that potential beast creature is!"

"OKAY! Whatever! Drunk Sam not as fun as I thought. Got it." Dean said. He started walking back to the car, but noticed how both Sam and Steve had stayed put. "What?"

"She's in there!" Steve replied.

"So is that thing! And no one else is going in there until we find what that thing is! Anything else?" Dean asked Steve. Steve could tell Dean was serious. He didn't sound as non threat forming as he had earlier at the diner. He nodded. "Good." Then Dean turned his attention to Sam. "Now, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sam replied. This was one nothing Dean was going to allow.

"Good. Great, now let's go." Dean said and once again turned to walk to the car but instead turned around and pulled Sam by the arm. When all three were in the car, Dean headed back to the motel.

Sam retook his place in the bed and fell asleep within minutes of getting in. Dean was on the laptop with Steve beside him.

"So, how do you know what to look for?"

"Mainly, once we have a gig, you start with the city. There should be a legend, or a rumor rather, or something about this thing. Then we place what we know, with what we found out and combined with what we may think and presto! We mostly always have ours creature-spirit-demon thing." Dean said as he begun the search. Steve was nodding along, listening intently. He decided that he was going to learn all he could to help out his sister.

"Now here's something." Dean said clicking on a clever little link entitled _The Roaming Rumor in Rumour._

"What, what does it say?" Dean looked over at him.

"Calm down." He said, then he went ahead and read the article. "Great. Says here that some man was killed in that forest some fifty years ago. Every five years or so, he comes to get a victim and carries them into his lair and well the good part is he doesn't kill them immediately. So Cassie should be find. He seems to only get young woman. Virgins I guess. It's like a sacrifice I guess."

"Wait, Cassie's a sacrifice? To who?"

"Don't know. And I doubt whoever wrote this knew. However, well, there's this one part that says he kind of plays around with their mind first. Make them want to get sacrificed. Cassie should still have a fighting chance."

"Yeah, Cassie's a fighter. She'll want to get out. She won't want to be some damn sacrifice."

"Well, I doubt that that thing will tell her he plans on making her into a sacrifice. He'll probably trick her into wanting it."

"No" Steve said shaking his head. He got up and started pacing. He started to remind Dean of Sam. Hm, go figure. "Cassie's a smart girl. She'll see right through him." Dean nodded, he actually doubted that Cassie would see through it, he know he'd see through it but he had training in that, she didn't.

"How old is Cassie?"

"She's eighteen. Starting college in the fall." Steve said softly. Dean nodded smiling.

"Yes, she is." Steve noticed how Dean had been aware of his doubt now that she would make it out off this alive.

Sam stirred in the bed, mumbled something unintelligent. Dean stared at him, but Sam just went right on sleeping. Dean sighed relief. Drunk nightmare Sammy would not be nice.

"So, now what?"

"Now, I want to let Sam rest. And you should head home. Check up on your grandmother. I'm going to do a little more research and then tomorrow morning we'll go after this thing. I have to buy some things though, thinking about making Sam there a tonic for the hangover. He's not as fun as I thought he'd be."

"You know, Sam never got drunk in college. I figured he didn't have it in him." Dean laughed some.

"No, that's not it. Truth is, probably scared from the two times I got him drunk. Once when I was sixteen and he'd just turned thirteen, Dad didn't take that to well, but I can't really remember what he did to us. That's probably a good thing. Last time was when I'd turned twenty-one. Thought I'd take him to celebrate, don't think Dad like that one either. But both times he hadn't gotten this drunk. No, only woman can get you this drunk."

"Hey, you need a ride back right?" Dean asked Steve getting up and retrieving his keys from the table beside where he'd grabbed the other sandwich from their lunch.

"Yeah." Dean made a quick note telling Sam that he'd gone to drop off Steve. He doubted Sam would wake up to see it, but he didn't want the kid to worry. Especially not drunk. He folded it and made it stand up on the table nest to Sam's head. Hopefully, if he did wake, he'd see it.

Heading out the door, Steve turned to Dean and asked, "What's this about Sam with a woman drunk?" Dean smiled back at Sam's sleeping form. God was he going to hate him for this.


	7. The Letter 'C'

A/N: Super short chapter. Sorry. Crucial to story, but super short. I'm just barely out of my write's block. I just finished writing this thing for school last night that took me until like 1am, so I'm whomp. But you so deserve SOMETHING and so I don't like to disappoint. Another chapter, longer I promise, should be up soon.

Reviews help! Hint, Hint, wink, wink.

Okay, here's the next plot twister. ;)

Chapter 6

The letter 'C'

By: chocolate rules

Dean sat in front of the laptop, head beside his coffee and softly snoring. He had spent the last four hours searching for more information on this monster. His dreams were now involving him finding this thing and beating the crap out if it. He hated that Sam had gotten himself this drunk. Dan did not have the patience required to do this kind of research, sitting here for mindless hours.

Sam shifted in the bed. The alcohol level lowered in his blood stream had left enough of a peephole for a particular recurring nightmare to fill the space. He started to breath heavy and mumble. Then he sat bolt upright, "Jesse, NOOOOO!"

Dean was instantly up and rushing to Sam's side. "What, what happened? You okay? Sam?" Sam looked around, gathering his surroundings. It had just been a dream. Again. "Sam?" He nodded.

"I'm fine." Dean looked at him more closely. All sleep and exhaustion currently gone from him.

"Didn't think that drunks had nightmares. I never did."

"Well, you never do." Sam smiled. He was okay now. Nothing he could do about the dreams, they would always find him. Dean smiled back, thinking the same thing but hoping that there was something that could be done.

"Well, I've done doing your homework and have found some pretty interesting things." Dan said as he got up from Sam's bed and walked back over to the laptop.

"Yeah, what did you find?" Sam said, taking a seat beside Dean that Steve had previously occupied. Dean showed Sam the article he had read, _The Roaming Rumor in Rumour. _

"So, you think this thing took Steve's sister?" Sam asked once he'd finished the article.

"Yeah," Dean said with a shrug. "It's the only thing even mentioned around these parts. And it makes since. Cassie is pretty young. I mean, she very well could be a virgin."

"She is, the entire family is extremely religious about things like that."

"What," Dean asked raising his eyebrows, "like abstinence or something?"

"Yeah, Dean, abstinence. I'm surprised you even know about it." Dean shrugged good heartedly.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, this thing seems to like the idea of taking that so pristine idea and shattering it."

"Wait, were the other victims also practicing abstinence?" Dean shrugs again. "Well, were they really innocent or where they just to young to of had any sex." Again, shrugged. "Did you do any research at all?"

"Hey! Of course I did!" Dean said. He opened up another window. This one was entitled: _The Rumour Memorial_.

"And?"

"It says how all the victims, all twenty-three of them, where never found. Twenty-four I guess now."

"Wait," Sam said, making out the math in his head. "That's not right. It should be twenty-five." Dean smiled.

"One got away." Sam smiled.

"Tell me she's still alive." Dean nodded. "Name?" Dean nodded. "Dan, what's her name."

"You're going to love this. Her name's Catherine Doberman."

"And?" Sam said, not seeing the irony Dean had hinted at.

"The other victims were: Caitlin McDonald, Camilla Pole, Candace Law, Clarissa Freedman, Chastity Mendon…" Sam's eyes grew wide.

"All start with a 'C'." Dean nodded yet again. Sam glared at him, why couldn't he just of said that.

"Question is, why?"


	8. Survivor

FINALLY A NEW CHAPTER! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! PLEASE FORGIVE! ANYWAY, GOING TO SEE SPNL NOW! PLEASE REVIEW! i'M lOVING THE RESPONSE!

* * *

Chapter 7

Survivor

By: chocolate rules

Sam sat in front of the computer now, doing the research Dean had fallen asleep over. They were trying to find Catherine Doberman, the only survivor of the creature's attacking. Dean was mixing something up in the bathroom that Sam did not want to know about. His drunken mind was over and the hangover was kicking in. Dean emerged from the bathroom grinning ear to ear. He was holding a mug out at arm's length. He walked over to Sam and held it out for him.

"What?" he asked.

"Drink this." Dean said. Sam looked at the red gunk in the cup. He looked back up to Dean and gave him a skeptical look.

"What is it?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to kill you. And it's not poison, you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. Now, just take it." Sam took the offered mug from Dean's hand and looked more closely at it.

"But, what is it?"

"Can't tell ya." Sam looked up with worried eyes. "Don't worry." he added with a shrug. When Sam showed no intention of drinking it, Dean reached out and pushed the mug closer to Sam's lips. Sam cringed away from it.

"Smells awful."

"Yeah, and it taste like shit. Now, drink it already!"

"No!"

"Come on! I'll tell you what it is after you drink it!"

"No!"

"Just drink it!"

"I'm not drunk anymore!"

"Who cares!"

Sam was setting the mug down when Dean grabbed it and practically forced half of its contents into Sam's mouth. Sam tried to spit it out, but Dean held his mouth shut and pinched his nose. Sam tried pushing Dean away, but in a manner of two seconds, he swallowed his brother's concoction nonetheless.

"Ahhhhhhhh! What the hell die in that thing!" Sam said seconds after he'd swallowed and Dean had released him.

"Nothing died in it. Trust me. Now," he added holding the mug up again. Finish it. And don't give me that look."

Ten minutes later found Dean listening to a very sober Sam.

"So, what do you have on this Doberman girl?"

"Actually. I didn't really look her up yet."

"Then what the hell have you been doing?" Sam gave him a look.

"Playing online poker." Dean glared at him. "I looked up the first victim, you know, getting the background."

"Okay, makes sense. And?" Dean said, sitting down in front of Sam after having cleaned his mess in the bathroom.

"She was just twenty years old. Still in college. A local community college. She was a bright girl and very well liked. Says that she was on her daily jog and it passed through the forest. That part of the forest had a path and didn't go into the actual forest to much. Anyway, it's been chopped away and now the road's where it was."

"Where what was?"

"Oh, well, she went missing through there. Three days before her wedding. Her sister and fiancé were waiting for her to return, and an hour later she hadn't and then they called the cops."

"Did they find her?" Sam looked up and nodded, slowly. "Dead? In the forest that's now the road?" Nod. "Okay. Well, we know where that is. However, that really doesn't help us with finding Cassie."

"Yeah, so I kept looking on the other victims…"

"Still ignoring our survivor?"

"No, shut up!" Sam said in defense. Dean shook his head. "I read through each of them quickly. All of them range from 17 to 22 years of age. Teenagers and young woman. Caitlin was a school teacher, well to be, then one was a librarian, a student, a medical technician, a biologist…"

"And?"

"Well, they were all strong minded career woman."

"So, aren't alike all woman nowadays?"

"Yeah, but not then." Dean nodded, that was true. "Anyway, I'm not sure if it's relevant, but they were all either brunettes or black haired woman."

"And Catherine Doberman?" Dean asked getting a little agitated.

"Well, as far as I can tell, she's married now. Different last name. We're going to have to …"

"Go to the library." Dean finished off. He hated the library. The librarians always gave him an evil look like they knew he wasn't cut out to be there. But, now Sam was sober and he'd have to do all the research.

Dean sat flipping through a car magazine beside Sam, who was working on the only computer in the entire library. But, hey, at least it worked!

"I got something!" Sam said smiling up to Dean.

"Finally!" Dean said putting down the magazine. He scooted closer to Sam sand the screen. "Well?"

"She was 21 and drunk and walking home with some of her friends and they dropped off one of the friends and then her and the second friend kept on walking home. Then they were attacked by some 'huge beastly man' and her friend mazed him. He screamed and ran away."

"They mazed him?"

"Yeah. That's what it says."

"Wow, a creature we can ward off with maze. Terrifying." Dean said with mock terror.

"Dean! Come on, man. This thing's got Steve's sister. Whatever it is. It's not really old. And I guess it's new into this world?" Sam offered.

"No, that's not really how things work in the demon world."

"Well, that demon in the plane, remember?" Dean visibly cringed. "Well it was in with the times. Planes aren't on the demon plane either, Dean."

"Fine. But this is just weird."

"Compared to everything else that's so normal about what we do." Sam said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Dean said, not so sarcastically. "So, does it say where she is now? What's her new name?"

"Well, this was six years ago, she's 27 now and been married three years with a three and one year old sons. Her name's now Catherine Kohl and she leaves just outside of town, in Reisen at 45 Lighting Road."

"Okay, then. Let's go have a little chat with Mrs. Kohl."

"Dean's it's late. We should go in the morning. Besides, the library's about to close."

"And Cassie?"

"I'm hoping she can wait an extra day."

"Okay, Sam. We'll wait till tomorrow and then talk with Catherine. And hopefully, then we'll be able to find the connection and find out what the hell this thing is."

"And kill it and get Cassie." Dean nodded. Then, Sam added hopefully, "And have a relaxing little Christmas."

"One thing at a time, Sammy. Let's go."


End file.
